U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,662 disclosed an aqueous self crosslinkable coating composition comprising an aqueous dispersion of at least one polyurethane and having hydrazine (or hydrazone) functional groups and carbonyl functional groups disposed therein to provide a self crosslinking reaction, in which the polyurethane polymer takes part, via azomethine formation during and/or after film formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,136 disclosed an aqueous polymer dispersions essentially containing a copolymer of a) from 85 to 98.5% by weight of methacrylates, b) from 0.5 to 4% by weight of acrylic acid and/or methacrylic acid, c) from 0.5 to 4% by weight of acrylamide and/or methacrylamide, d) from 0.5 to 4% by weight of an α,β-ethylenically di-unsaturated or polyunsaturated compound and e) from 0 to 3% by weight of a carbonyl-containing α,β-ethylenically unsaturated compound, a process for their preparation, and their use for coating wood.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,571,861 and 5,623,016 disclosed an aqueous, auto crosslinking polymer dispersion binder(s) comprising polyhydrazides and carbonyl-containing polyurethane-vinyl hybrid polymers and also, if desired, conventional additives are useful in base coatings, aqueous coatings, adhesives and printing inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,861 disclosed a storage stable, aqueous polyurethane-polyacrylate hybrid dispersions, which are self crosslinkable at room temperature and contain A) 10 to 95 wt. %, of a polyurethane dispersion, B) 5 to 90 wt. %, of a polymer prepared in the presence of component A) from a mixture of vinyl monomers containing 0.5 to 20 wt. %, based on the total resin solids content of the hybrid dispersion, of a vinyl monomer containing acetoacetoxy groups and C) an at least difunctional primary or secondary amine, which is present in an equivalent ratio of amino groups to acetoacetoxy groups of 0.5:1 to 1.1:1, in which the wt. % of components A) and B) add up to 100, based on the total weight of components A) and B). The invention also relates to one-component coating compositions containing these hybrid dispersions as binders and to substrates coated with these coating compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,702 disclosed waterborne polyurethane dispersions are prepared by reacting (1) at least one polyisocyanate; (2) at least one active hydrogen containing compound, such as a polyol or a polyamide; and (3) preferably also at least one water-dispersibility enhancing compound having water-dispersion enhancing groups, in order to form an isocyanate terminated prepolymer. The prepolymer subsequently is (1) optionally neutralized by reaction with at least one neutralizing agent, (2) dispersed in water, and then (3) chain extended by reaction with at least one of water, inorganic or organic polyamine having an average of about 2 or more primary and/or secondary amine groups, or combinations thereof. At least one plasticizer is introduced into the reaction mixture at any time during prepolymer formation or before the prepolymer is dispersed in water. The plasticizer substantially or completely replaces other organic diluents or solvents. Various types of plasticizers may be employed, including reactive plasticizers.